There's No Light and Dark in War, Only Grey
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: The world isn't divided up into Light and Dark. No ones purely good or evil, no matter how much they try to hide it. Inspired and Dedicated to Kurinoone's fanfic, The Darkness Within. Not EVERYTHING is as it seems to be.
1. The Empty Cradle and the Blazing Fire

Chapter One

The Empty Cradle and the Blazing Fire

**Author:** Bridgette Carter _A.K.A. Mandysummers3_

**Beta:** HarryPotterGirll

-

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I wish I did… It would be awesome! Grins

-

**Credit for this Chapter:** to my Beta, _**HarryPotterGirll**_, because she's SUCH a great Beta and she's SO cool! She's one of the best people I have EVER met!

And _**Kurinoone **_because she has written a series of Fanfics that have changed my life! Her fanfic, _The Darkness Within_, was the FIRST one I had EVER read! _Smiles happily _let's give them some applause, shall we? _Claps_

Also, I would like to thank two more people, _**My Dad**_ and my Bestfriend _**Brooke**_, because they have supported me for a long time, and they have NEVER given up on me! They deserve A LOT of applauding and some whistling and screaming! COME ON! _Applauds, whistles, screams_

Also, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed to my Fanfics, and all my friends! You ALL rock! Claps

-

**Inspiration and Dedication to:** "The Darkness Within" and "A Part of Me" by Kurinoone

--

Laugher echoed, someone cried. The laugher was cruel and cold, but the crying was soft and sad.

A tall man held a baby up in the air; the baby had emerald green eyes, where the man had crimson red ones. He looked up into the child's crying face. Tears were running down the infants' cheeks.

This only made the man laugh harder. He said in triumph. "Finally… I have the "chosen one". No one can stand in my way… No one…" He set the baby on the floor and took a couple steps back. He raised his wand at him and smirked.

--

Lily walked upstairs. Harry had been awfully quiet for a while, Pettigrew had said he'd check on him, but he hadn't come back yet. It had been almost 2 hours. What could be taking him so long?

She opened the door to Harry's nursery and paused. His cradle was empty. She gave a shriek and ran out of the room.

--

James jumped as he heard a scream. He got to his feet and ran to the stairs, only to be knocked down by Lily. He frowned up at her as she looked down on him, tears falling down her cheeks and off her chin, hitting his face. He got to his feet and looked at Lily.

"Lily? What's wrong?" He asked. Just then, Sirius walked out. He scowled at his friends.

"What's the matter? What happened?" He said. James shrugged while Lily kept crying. "Lily… Honey? What's wrong?" He repeated. He pulled her into a hug as he said this. Lily buried her head into his chest and muffled a few words. James frowned. "I didn't quite catch that…" Lily looked up at James. Hazel eyes locked with Emerald Green. "Ha-Harry's gone…" She whimpered.

James's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" Lily wiped away a few tears. "HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" She screamed. Sirius took a step back, tripping over a vase, and James just stood still, his arms around Lily. His mouth hung open in surprise. "Oh…"

--

**Harry Potter! Missing?**

_Young Harry Potter has been reported missing. Has he been kidnapped? No one knows how this could happen, seeing as their wasn't any sign of a struggle, The Aurors feel as if whoever took young Potter must be somebody he trusted. But who? _

_The Potters refuse to give us their side of the story, but we were able to interview Billy Solemn Gloren, who is head of the Aurors Department. _

_He told us: "There is a possibility that the Potter kid is still alive… But there is no proof, however, we are doing everything we can to locate his whereabouts." That was all he had said before he had told us he could not let anymore information out, it could compromise their plan. _

_Now, will the ministry find Potter, or will he be lost to us forever?_

_--_

A confused Lucius Malfoy set the paper down on the table infront of him. Harry Potter was missing? He knew _exactly_ who had taken him, but why hadn't he told Lucius? Hadn't he always been loyal? Always listened? Always did what he was told?

Lucius frowned and then angrily took out his wand, levitated the paper, and lit it on fire with a swish of his wand. He glared at the table infront of him, as if it was the cause for all his anger.

Just then, the door opened and a kid with platinum blonde hair ran in. He looked no older then five. He was naked, but had a mini towel around his body. His hair was messy and still had soap in it. Along with his body, he was still wet and had soup bubbles all over his arms, legs, and torso. He looked like he had just jumped out of the bath, grabbed a towel, and ran.

Lucius's frowned furrowed. He grabbed his son, just as it was about to ran past and hugged him to his chest.

Draco struggled, but Lucius kept a firm hold, which was hard. Then, the door opened again, and a haggard looking Narcissa walked in. She had a green rubber duck in one hand and a cloth in the other. She walked up to Lucius and took Draco from him, which Lucius was more then glad to do, as it was becoming _impossible_ to keep hold of his son.

Narcissa sighed and gave Lucius a tired smile. "Thanks…" She muttered. He nodded his head. She then turned and left the room with a screaming Draco.

--

_** 3 Years Later **_

"Hello! I'm Draco Malfoy!" Greeted a boy with platinum blonde hair. The boy he had been talking to had been facing the other way, he hadn't even notice Draco running up to him. His eyes flashed to Draco for a moment before looking back up at the roof.

Draco didn't seem to take the hint, because he kept on. "You have a nice home… My father has told me _a lot_ about the Dark Lord! But I didn't think I'd actually be able to _meet_ him!" Blurted out Draco. The boy rolled his eyes; Draco was acting like an over exited child. His father was interesting…Yes. But not something to get all thrilled about.

Draco frowned. "Wait? What was your name again?" He asked. The boy gave a sigh. He turned around to face him.

--

_** 5 Years Later **_

The rustling of paper could be heard and the sound of a chair being pulled back. A man with messy, black hair and hazel eyes stood up. James Potter turned and walked over to a wall. It was covered with papers. He grabbed a piece of paper and ripped it off the wall; he walked back to his chair and sat down.

He lay the paper down, smoothed it a little, and began looking it over.

Just then, the door opened and a woman walked in. She had long, fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. Lily walked over to her husband. He didn't so much as move a muscle as she moved towards him. Lily put a hand on his shoulder, and James jumped. He knocked over a bottle of ink as he jumped to his feet.

Not looking over at Lily, he took out his wand and cleaned up the mess. He then sat back down, not so much as looking at his wife. Lily sighed and broke the silence.

"James…" She said sadly. James looked up. "It's been 13 years, Maybe you should give it up…" James stared at her in shock. "W-what?" Lily began to look worried. "It's not that you shouldn't try… but there's no guaranteed that he's even a-" James jumped to his feet. "HE'S NOT DEAD! I WILL FIND HIM! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" Lily's face turned red in anger.

"THINK OF JAMIE! THINK OF SUMMERS! He wonders what's HAPPENED TO YOU! Why you're never around!"

"What about Raven? He's so young! I can't do EVERYTHING FOR HIM!"

"How about Miley? She's never gotten to know you! CAUSE YOU NEVER SPEND TIME WITH HER?"

"REMEMBER JAMIE?! She's 14! FOURTEEN! She's got enough pressure on her! I can't do everything James! I'm not wonder women! THEY NEED YOU JAMES! They need a FATHER! THEY NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO!"

Lily began to pant for breathes, but she was satisfied, she knew she had gotten to James as he looked at her in shock, his jaw was hanging open. But a look of understanding was in his eyes.

Lily smiled as James shut his mouth and took off his glasses, rubbing the brim of his nose. When he settled his glasses back onto his nose, he gave Lily a small smile, and nodded. "You're right, Lily… This is pointless… And my kids need me… I just I've been too hooked up to even notice… I'm sorry." He said, his eyes were brimming with tears. Lily shot him a sympathetic smile and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you James Potter."

--

A boy with raven black hair sat in a room that had dark blue wallpaper, a row of bookshelves, two moss colored green tables, and a two seated black couch and a lime green, plush chair, which the boy was currently sitting in.

He was flipping through a book; _100 Ways to Disguise Yourself, Used for Auror Training by Teena Loverson._

The boy wore a black sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers. The hood of his sweater was over his head, so now one could see his face.

Page by page he flipped. It was getting late. His father had gone out for the day, along with his Uncle and Aunt. They weren't his real relatives, but he thought of them that way.

It was the same everytime. Whenever his father left, he was here alone. He usually read a book, ate, slept, studied, or trained. It was boring, yes, but sometimes he enjoyed the quiet.

His father was _suppose _to come back after supper, and it was that time, so the boy waited patiently, turning the pages of his book, barely paying attention to what he was reading. Every few minutes he looked up at the Grandfather clock that leaned against a wall infront of him.

Sighing, he got to his feet, stuck his book back, and walked out of the room. Every hallway was the same.  
The walls were stained brown or black, and the doors were dyed beige. He walked for about fifteen minutes until he stood infront of copper colored doors. He opened them, and walked through.

The room he was in now was painted grey. There was a rectangular table which went from one end of the room to the other and chairs were seated around it. Both were pained black. There was a chair at the head of the table which was different. While the other chairs were wooden, the head chair was plush, and was colored blood red.

The boy smirked as he looked around the room; his father had an odd taste in decoration. Then, a noise sounded from behind him. He jumped a couple feet and turned around. He gave a breath of fresh air as he looked into Crimson eyes.

"Hello, Father."

--

_** 3 Years Later **_

James gave a look of disgust as the smell of blood reached his nostrils. He put a hand up to block the scent and kept going, five people followed him. They were part of his squad. He was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic.

James walked forward, he followed the scent. Every now and then he'd trip, usually making everyone stop. Three men followed him; they were part of his Auror squad. He worked for the Ministry of Magic; James was the Head of the Department.

The four aurors walked down a dark and empty alley. The wind breezed by, making James hug his robes closer to his body to keep him warm.

The four companions jumped at they heard a scream. They paused for a moment, looking around. Then the man to James' right pointed to the sky, smoke was flooding into the sky. The team ran towards it.

Soon, they ran out of the alley and stopped. A house was in flames. The fire was beginning to spread onto the next house. James turned and began commanding team. "Sirius, Kingsley, put out the fire! Tonks! Follow me!" The three aurors nodded and did what they were told. Tonks and James went into the fire house, which had started everything.

James covered his mouth with his hand, coughing violently. The fumes of smoke were making him dizzy and his eyes began to water. He heard Tonks cough behind him. He continued through the hours, ducking and jumped as the house was beginning to crumble.

He heard the coughing of another people, it came from his right, he ran that way and ran to a door, and he kicked it open and ran in.

A man was lying on the floor, bleeding from cuts all over his body. He could tell that the wounds were not from the fire.

James ran over to the man. He grabbed his arm and began to drag him to his feet. Tonks ran over and helped.

James and Tonks rushed through the house, the smoke was beginning to thicken and it was becoming harder to breathe and see.

Tonks suddenly stopped, she let go of the man and fell to her knees. James hadn't noticed anything different, so he continued on.

Then, he stopped and frowned. Something was… different. She looked to his side and saw that Tonks wasn't there. His brows furrowed. Where was she?

He turned around and called for Tonks. No reply… The man he was holding began to cough more violently. James was getting worried now. But he couldn't let this man die like this. He turned and started forwards, leaving Tonks behind.

Tonks couldn't see, her vision was clouded and she could barely breathe, her lungs felt as if they were melting.

She tried to stand up, it took her a couple minutes, but she managed. Just then, she heard James calling for her. She began walking forwards, slowly. Nymphadora tried to call back.

"J-Cough-Jam… es… Cough" There was no reply. She could barely hear herself, so how would James. She heard footsteps, but they were going in the opposite direction.

Confused and tired, she tired too followed. She tripped clumsily over her own feet, and fell flat on her face. Her vision began to fade, but as she gave one last look infront of her, she could see a figure. She couldn't tell what, or _who_, it was, but frankly she didn't care.

Whatever, or _whoever_ it was, seemed to be tall and well built, with long hair. She blinked as they took a step closer.

"Sir-Gasp-ius...?" Then everything went black.

Sirius ran towards the only house that was still on fire, whatever had set it ablaze had made shure it couldn't go out. Sirius and Kingsley had tried many spells, but nothing worked.

Men, Women, and Children of all ages sat on the ground. Most were covered with burn marks and scratches, while some looked uninjured, except for a few scrapes here and there. There were, of course, a couple of badly wounded, but they were taken care of.

Aurors were scattered everywhere, talking to people, fixing injuries, or trying to stop the fire from spreading ever further.

Sirius ran as fast as he could to the house when he saw James run out, supporting an elderly man. Sirius frowned and looked from the stranger to James. Where was Tonks?

When Sirius voiced his question, James paled and avoided Sirius' eyes. Sirius' eyes widened. No…

Before James could stop him, Sirius went dashing towards the house. He ran through the open door way and began to run through the house, looking for Tonks. He kept calling her name, but he doubted she could hear him.

Sirius ducked pieces of wood that fell from the roof and jumped over gaps on the floor. He needed to find her, she couldn't die. She couldn't.

Sirius then heard coughing. He paused and waited for a second. He heard it again and again. He followed the noise; he turned to his left and ran.

Again and again he heard it. Everytime it grew quieter. He could understand why she was growing weak, the smoke was too thick and it was making it hard to do anything. To see, to breath, to think, and to talk.

Sirius began to cough, he covered his mouth with his hand, but it didn't help much, the smoke was becoming too heavy.

Sirius then heard the coughing subside and he paused for a moment. He could barely hear anything anymore. All that caught his ear at the moment was the sound of the fire burning and his heart beating in his chest. What is he was too late? What if she was dead? He shook his head. No, he mustn't think like that. If he did, then it really _would_ come true.

He took a few hurried steps before he broke out into a sprint. I - Dodge - must find - Jump Tonks! - Duck

Sirius began to slow down as he spotted something on the ground. Whatever it was, it was human, for Sirius could see its chest moving up and down.

The Auror crept closer, watching the figure closely. Sirius could feel his heart thumping in his ears, _Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump_.

He jumped as the figure moved; they lifted their head and looked at him with tired eyes. The strangers' bubble-gum pink hair was stained with blood.

Sirius widened his eyes as Tonks whispered his name, before letting her head fall back to the ground.

Sirius ran up to the motionless Tonks, and turned her over. Half of her face had severe scorch marks and all over the other side, there were deep cuts that were bleeding. Her hands and legs were covered with marks from the fire and cuts and scraps.

Sirius put a hand under Tonks' legs and behind her back. He picked her up and turned around, running in the direction he had come from.

James watched Sirius run into the house, but he didn't dare run after him. James trudged forwards; the man he was supporting was becoming harder to hold.

"James!" Someone yelled his name. He turned around. Lily ran over to him. "What happened?" She asked, looking around quickly, her eyes flicked from house to house. Then she looked back at him, frowning.

He shrugged; it was becoming almost _impossible _to support the man. He stumbled and Lily grabbed the man's other arm. James smiled at his wife and she gave a small smile back, but it was only brief as the man began to fidget. James took a tighter hold of his arm and he and his wife laid him down. Lily got down on her knees beside him and began to examine his wounds.

She was trained in the art of healing, so she hoped her years of training would pay off. She looked over his wounds, every now and then; she'd frown and mutter to herself.

James waited patiently, letting his wife work. Then, she gave a sigh and shook her head. "What is it?"

Lily looked up at him. "It seems a number of curses have been used on him, I cannot identify which ones, but I know for shure _Crucio _and_ Sectumsempra _were used." James shook his head in disbelief. Who could do this? What kind of person could do _all_ of this?

Just then the man started to stir; he opened his eyes and looked around. He looked from Lily to James, then back again. He was confused. And for a good reason.

"What's your name?" Asked James. The man opened his mouth, what came out was barely above a whisper.

"P-peter Jape Slack-slacker…" James nodded. Before James could say anything else, Peter had grabbed Lily's robe. He was shocked so she didn't struggle. Peter looked into her eyes. "You-You've gotta stop… them…" He said, quietly. Lily scowled.

"Stop who? Who did this to you?" Lily cried. "The… Dar..." Then, he stopped. He let go of Lily's robe and shut his eyes. Peter Jape Slacker was dead

Sirius tumbled to the ground, Tonks under him. The house had just collapsed, if they hadn't gotten out when they had, they'd be dead for sure.

Sirius got to his feet, and picked up Tonks again. He walked her over to the healing station and sat her down on one of the beds that had been laid there. Sirius lowered his eyes to the ground, not wanting to see the state anyone was in.

He was so distracted; He nearly smashed into James and Lily. Who were still sitting on the ground.

"Oops, Sorry James…" Then he stopped. The man they had saved was lying on the ground, pale as ever, bleeding all over the grass. Sirius knew that he was dead.

Sirius began to feel sick. It was never easy, no matter how many times you've seen or dealt with it… No matter how much Sirius dealt with death, he could never coop with it. He nearly bent over to empty the contents of his stomach at the smell of blood, but stopped. He wouldn't, not here.

He looked at his two friends with sad eyes. Lily was staring at the man in shock, her eyes wide. James was holding Lily in his arms. He has tears in his hazel eyes.

A kid with curly red hair and hazel eyes ran up to a crying women, who was being held by a man with raven black hair. Both adults were red eyed. They were unharmed, except for a few scratches. The women had blood stains staining her clothes.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The kid ran up to his mother and held his arms up, wanting his mother to pick him up. But the women was acting like she couldn't see him. She walked right by, leaving the red head kid and the man behind.

James sighed and looked down at his son. He lifted Raven in the air and hugged him tightly. "Daddy?" Asked Raven. James looked at his son, tears streaming down his face. "Who es 'arry Potter?"

---------------

A/N: There ya go! Hehe:D It's done:D lol. and so you know, Harry was FIVE when he was taken! Yups:D So, Ya... Please review! The next chapter will be better! Me promise!


	2. An Avada Kedavra

_**Chapter Two**_

_**An Avada Kedavra**_

**--**

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

**Memories** - _Within Temptation_

--

**Author:** Bridgette Carter (BJCarterz)

**Beta:** Jessica, HarryPotterGirll

**Disclaimer:** I don't and will NEVER own Harry Potter :(

**Credits for this Chapter:** To my Beta, Jessica - HarryPotterGirll and Kurinoone for her AWESOME fanfic The Darkness Within and A Part of Me! Also, I give credit to Within Temptation for SUCH an awesome song! (Memories)

**Inspiration and Dedication:** "The Darkness Within" and "A Part of Me" by Kurinoone

**The Fanfic Spotlight**: "Featherlight Taction" by ( **Summary:** _The sensation of touch is one that is taken for granted, but for those who are trapped in a harsh war, the act of taction is can result in the revelation of one's own true face. Quite literally. HarryVoldemort. SLASH. NOT OOC. HBP compliant._

--

"Wh-what?" Asked James, the color drained from his face and his eyes widened. Raven gave a small frown."Who es 'Arry Potter?" James set down his son.

"What are you talking about? Where'd you hear that name?" Raven didn't reply, He just turned around and waddled away. James frowned but then called after his son. "Hey, Wai-!" Crash! James had tripped over a toy broomstick and had fell flat on his face. He gave a grunt and go to his feet. Rubbing his nose.

_This was going to be a long week_...

** One Year Earlier **

A boy with black hair and emerald eyes that shone through the black mask he wore, stood in a dark and abandoned hall, surveying a painting on the wall. It was of a snake and a phoenix.

The Snake was reared up, ready to attack while the Phoenix was flying, it's wings were out stretched, and silver and golden tears fell from it's eyes. The tears were splashing on the ground around the Snake, the ground seemed to burn whenever a tear drop hit the grass. The background was of a field filled with black grass, and the sky was a smoky grey. The sky above the phoenix was golden and the sky beneath the bird was silver. Just behind the Snake, was a tombstone, It was made of marble and was covered with vines. Stuck in the dirt beside the grave, was a sword. It's handle was golden and the end was silver. Embeded into the handle were red, yellow, green and blue jewels. The frame for the picture was made out of dark wood. Carved into the wood were letters and words. They were written in some sort of different language or it was just plain gibberish.

The boy just seemed to stare at the painting. Blood was splattered down the front of his robe and there were even a few specks of blood on his mask. In his hand, he held a fairly large dagger or perhaps it was a small sword. It was stained in blood and some of the red liquid was dropping onto the ground, leaving a small puddle.

The boy seemed to be paralyzed, He hadn't moved at all since he had stopped to look at the painting. The only sign of life from his was his rapidly moving chest.

Just then, A women turned the corner. She had long, platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. She started running as she saw him, Her expression was unreadable but her eyes were full of worry.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking him up and down. He nodded, turning around slowly. He brought up a hand and removed his mask. There was a scar running across his eye and another across his lips. He gave the women a small, weak smile.

Narcissa smiled and took the boy's arm, they began to walk away. The torches that hung on the wall, their flame flickered and died. The hallway was sucked into darkness.

** The Present **

Draven Riddle looked around. He was sitting in a extremely large room. The walls were a light green and the drapings were a maroon color. The furniture was dark green and the carpet was a light blue. There was two rows of bookcases lining the walls and there was a four poster bed. The curtains were black and the pillows were dark blue while the blankets were dark red. The room was truley magnificent. Draven layed on a three seat couch, he stretched out and had his hands behind his eyes. He shut his eyes and hummed a light tune.

He was wearing a grey T-Shirt and black shorts, with white socks and plain white sneakers. Around his neck hang a pendant. It was silver with a "S" carved in it. He looked beautiful. A scar was hid behind his bangs and his skin was a deathly white. He looked at ease.

"Draven! HEY! DRAVEN!" Came a shout. Draven opened his eyes and didn't have time to react as someone jumped onto of him. "Oomph!" Draven grunted as he looked into the face of his attacker. He rolled his eyes. "Jessie! What are you doing?" Jessie had long red hair and light violet eyes with a ting of crimson, her pupils were silver and she had light brown freckles.

She grinned at Draven, still sitting on his chest. She was wearing a light blue summer dress and Draven would never admit it, But she looked fabulous in it. "Just thought I'd drop by." Draven stared at her. "Oh, Really? Well, Would you mind... GETTING-OFF-ME!" Jessie crossed her arms and frowned, shaking her head. "Nope!" God, she was _so stubborn. _

"And why not?"

"Because, I'm comfy." Draven rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he sat up and Jessie fell to the ground. "Hey!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Draven disapprovingly. "What was that for?" Draven didn't reply, He just smiled at her. "What?" She asked. He shook his head. "Nothing." He held out his hand for Jessie as he got to his feet. She stared at him for a second before taking his hand. "What do you want Jess?" Draven asked, staring at her. "Your father asked me to get you. It's time for supper." Draven nodded his head and smiled. He held his arm out for her. "Shall we go, then?" She smirked and took his arm. "We shall." Draven grabbed his mask as they walked out of his oak doors. The mask was black with slits for his eyes and mouth. He slipped it on as they began walking.

The mansion was huge. The walls were made out of wood and the floors were covered with black carpet. Black drapes covered the walls and windows. No light penetrated the house except for the torches lining the walls.

They stopped at a pair of steel doors. Draven and Jessie exchanged looks before Draven opened them. Jessie slipped her arm out of Draven's and cowered by the doors. She wasn't allowed into the room without permission.

Standing in the middle of the hall was a long but thin glass table. Around the table sat black wooden chairs, there were around 30 or so. At the head of the table was a very large chair that was occupied. It was black like the rest. The arms were made to look like snakes and the back of the chair was what looked to be carved into the shape of a man. He had long hair and a evil look on his face. Harry walked further into the room, locking eyes with the man in the chair. A couple chairs down sat a girl, who looked about 5 or 6. She had long, curly brown hair and light violet eyes with copper colored pupils. (A.N.) I will explain the color of there pupils later.) She was Jessie's sister, Eden Chambers. She gave Draven a goofy grin and Draven smiled at her.

"You're late..." Draven looked over. The man that sat in the chair at the head of the table had red eyes that were slit like a cats, white skin with a sickly green tinge to it. His fingers were long and he had no hair. He also had no nose, all that was there were two slits like a snakes nose. Draven smirked at the man. "Sorry father." Voldemort cocked his head the side and looked at Draven for a few moments, they he pointed a finger at the chair next to him. Draven nodded and sat down in the seat. Then, a silver plate, a golden goblet and silverware appeared in front of him.

Draven looked over and saw Jessie still standing at the door. Draven beckoned her in but she didn't move, She was staring at Voldemort. He locked eyes with her and nodded his head. She walked in slowly but stopped before she reached the table. She looked around, admiring the room.

The walls were a light peach and the floor and roof were white, the floor had a carpet covering it. There was one window in the room but it was hid from view by bash colored curtains. The room was oddly painted and decorated. The table settings and chairs stood out against the decor and color of the room.

Draven rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh. He got up and grabbed Jessie's arm, leading her to his seat. He sat her in-between himself and Eden.

The meal went by uneventful, no one talked during it. After the meal, Draven got up and gave a stretch. "Father, May I be excused?" He asked. Voldemort studied him for a moment before nodding. Dravem smiled and had just started walking away when the doors burst open and a Death Eater rushed in. Voldemort got to his feet. "My lord!" The Death Eaters grey eyes were wide with panic. "There's been a problem. Bellatrix and her team have been ambushed! There numbers are down, They need reinforcements." The dark lord nodded. "I see... Lucius take..."

"I'll go." Said Draven. Voldemort shook his head. "No... I can't risk-"

"Father! Please? Narcissa's with them and I can't lose either her or Bellatrix, Please?" Draven looked pleadingly at his Father. It took a while for Voldemort to reply. He sighed and nodded. "Fine, But be careful!" Draven smiled. "Always."

"Draven..." He looked over to Jessie. "I'm coming with you." Draven's eyes widened. "No, Jess-!" She got to her feet. "I am coming with you whether you like it or not." Draven sighed. "Fine, Meet me in the Great Hall in five minutes." She nodded and ran out of the room.

--

Draven met Jessie in the Great Hall in precisely 5 minutes. She had her hair down and wore a pair of black robes with a snake crest on the chest. She wore a white mask, It was one of those masks you use for masked balls. Harry was wearing black robes also with a Snake and Phoenix stretched on the back. He had his wand in a holster on his left leg.

They gave each other a glance before Harry grabbed her arm and they apparated with a small "Pop".

--

Narcissa fell to the ground, her eyes were shut, Blood was gushing from a deep gash in her arm. She had her hand covering it, Trying to stop the blood but so far it had leaked inbetween her fingers, her hand and fingers were now covered in copper colored blood. She looked up and opened her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching. Sirius Black was advancing on her, A smirk held firmly in place. His wand was pointed right between her eyes. She stared at him, fear shone in her eyes.

"So cousin, Is this how it ends?" Narcissa asked, her voice was strained. Sirius stopped right in front of her. "You should have thought about what you were doing before you chose the Dark Side, Narcissa." He shook his head and looked at Narcissa sadly. "I really am sorry." He opened his mouth. "NO!" Screamed a voice in the distance. Sirius looked for the source of the shout but a jet of blue flame shot towards him. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground to dodge the curse. The spell his the wall behind him, wood broke off and splinters shot in all directions. He brought his head up and looked ahead. Two people stood there. They Both wore masks. As Sirius got to his feet. The tallest and most likely the oldest of the two shot another curse at Sirius. It hit him in the face and knocked him off him feet. He went crashing a foot feet away from the trio.

Narcissa looked at the two fearfully. They looked dangerous. What were they going to do to her?

Then she recognized who they were. "D-draven? Jessie?" She whispered. Her eyes closed and she slumped to the floor, unconscious Draven ran to her, Jessie following. Draven rolled her over and looked into her face. She was deathly pale and was cold to the touch. Draven's eyes shot to Jamie. "Jessie. Take her to headquarters." She looked as if she was about to protest, but Draven held up a hand and looked at her pleadingly.

"Jessie... Please..." She gave a sigh and nodded. "Okay." She pointed her wand at Narcissa and whispered a spell. Jamie and Narcissa disappeared in a puff of white smoke, leaving Draven alone. For the time being. He got to his feet and looked around. Everything was silent. Absolutely silent... Draven's eyes widened. Something was wrong. Where was everyone?

Draven gasped as something hit him in the middle of his back, he fell to his knees, pain washing over him. His mask nearly slipped off but he reached a shaking hand up and kept it in place. He felt as if someone had took a large splinted of wood and stabbed it right into his flesh.

He fell to his stomach. He moved a hand and tried to reached what was lodged into his back. His hand grasped a long piece of wood. He frowned and cough. How...?

He heard laughing. Someone was... _laughing_ at him?

"Not so tough are you now?" Draven got shakingly to his feet and turned slowly. He came face to face with Mad-Eye Moody. He was smirking at him. Blue mismatched eyes met pained emerald green ones. Draven covered his mouth as he coughed again. He removed his hand and found blood splattered on his hand. What...? What was happening?

He knew he was losing blood and fast. If he didn't get medical help, he could die. Just then, Draven heard the sound of people apparating. He looked around, He was surrounded by order members, many were wearing blue or light green robes.

Draven looked at Moody and smirked. "Eight against one... Unfair, Don't you think?" Draven's words were barely heard, they were coming out in strangled whispers. "Unfair? For a death eater? I don't think so." Draven didn't reply, he just reached behind him and grabbed the overly large splinter in his back and pulled it out.

Draven screamed. It hurt. It hurt so bad. The wood was covered in blood and so were Draven's hands. He dropped the wood and nearly fell to his knees. But didn't. He wouldn't show weakness. None at all. Especially in front of THEM.

Draven looked around. There was no way to escape. None at all. His would was bleeding and the copper colored blood was hitting the ground, leaving small puddles. Draven raised a hand and wiped some sweat off him brow, leaving a red streak just above his eyebrow.

A person to his left took a step forward. "You will come with us. Quietly, and you will come to no harm." Spoke James Potter. Draven glared at him. "Fat chance" He shut his eyes and focused on his surroundings They weren't going to get him, no.

Mist began to surround everybody. It was thick and no one was able to see anything. By the time the mist lifted, Draven was gone. All that was left was a trail of blood that stopped no where in particular

--

**Five years ago **

Draven paced back and forth, a headache was forming, his eyes hurt. He had just spent _all_ day working on how to use wandless magic and had got _nowhere_! He was still _unable _to call his magic. It was harder then it sounded and _much_ harder then it looked.

He had been trying to summon a book from across the room, but all he had managed to do was make it twitch and fall off the table. It was _so embarrassing_

Draven couldn't stop thinking about it. His father would be _so_ disappointed. No, He couldn't have that. But still...

Draven's thoughts were interrupted by a terrifying shriek. He stopped in his tracks and listened. It sounded like a girl, she sounded young. He grabbed his mask and wand and fled the room. He had to find out who had screamed.

He ran through hallways and down and up stairways. He heard the screaming coming from the fifth floor. He was sure of it. He stopped when he reached the right hallway. He looked around. Another scream and another. It was coming from a door to his right. He turned and threw the door open, his wand outstretched.

Two Death Eaters were looming over a child, No older then 10 or 11. She had red hair that was drenched in blood, her eyes were closed. She was shivering. Draven felt sympathy for her. Before the Death Eaters could find out who had walked in, Draven had sent them both crashing to the floor. He hadn't even raised his wand! His eyes widened. He had used _wandless_ magic!

But he couldn't stand there and celebrate! He had to help the girl. He rushed over to her and kneeled beside her.

"Hello? Are you alright? Are you injured She opened her eyes. They were violet. She's so beautiful, thought Draven. But he couldn't fully admire her now. She was staring at him, fear shone in her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked again, watching her closely She shut her mouth and gulped, nodding her head. "Y-yes..." Draven sighed. Before Draven could react, the girl had shut her eyes. She was unconcious. He gave a sigh and rolled his eyes.

He put an arm under her back and under her legs and picked her up. With a swish of his cloak, He disappeared.

--

** Two Years ago **

The wind was blowing lightly, the trees swayed back and forth. The moon wasn't out tonight, the world was shadowed in darkness.

Two figures were moving quickly through a field covered in a blanket of snow. Jessie was grasping Draven's gloved hand. She was shivering. It was so cold tonight. Snow fell from the sky. Jessie could barely handle it. Draven was running as quickly as he could. They couldn't stop, they had to complete their mission. They _had _too!

A house appeared in the distance. It was _so _close, so close. They ran and ran, It was getting closer but it still seemed far away. Just then, Jessie tripped, taking Harry with her. They fell to the ground. Jamie landed on her face while Draven landed on his back. The snow was melting and was soaking their robes. Jamie got to her feet, Draven quickly following. They were both shaking. So cold...

Draven began walking again, his arms around him. No, They couldn't stop. Not now, Not when they were _so _close!

Draven and Jessie made it to the grounds of the house, a gate blocked their way. It looked to be made out of rusty iron. It looked about ready to collapse. Draven brought a hand up and the gate flew backwards, landing with a soft thud in the snow. Draven walked past it and looked up at the house. This was it... He and Jessie looked at each other before they took hands and grasped the door handle and threw open the door. This was it... It was. What they had waited for.

Jessie squeezed Draven's hand and he returned the gesture. The walked into the house.

--

** Three Years ago **

Violet met Violet. Jamie stared at her sister, tears forming in her eyes. "Eden..." Eden was crying, her eyes were red and puffy and her skin was blotched. She held up a hand. "Jessie, I'm going to miss you." She said. "We will see each other again, right?" Jessie nodded and forced a smile. "Of course! I will come get you! I promise sister! I won't forget about you!" Eden stared at her for a moment. "Are you sure You won't forget?"

"I promise Eden! I won't forget!" Just then, Jessie burst out crying and wrapped her arms around her sister, crying into her should. Eden wrapped her arms around Jessie. Tears were pooling down her face. After a few minutes of just holding each other, Eden let go and took a few steps back, she mastered a smile and whispered to her distraught sibling; "I love you..." then she turned around and walked away.

"I love you too, my sister"

--

** One Year before **

Chocolate brown eyes swept the scene before them. Buildings were on fire, people lay dead or unconscious on the ground, people in black robes and white masks were shooting spells at random people and buildings'. Lights flashed from both sides, all were different colors. Green, purple, red, yellow and more.

The brown eyes belonged to a red haired youth. Ginny Weasley was her name. She was small, petite and pretty. She was also an _excellent_ dullest

She looked around, no one was paying her any heed. She took a few steps back, gripped her wand tighter and charged out into the street. She dogged most of the spells but a few were lucky enough to get her. It was nothing to serious, only a few slicing spells and stinging curses.

She kept running, stunning or disarming any Death Eater she came across, she was near the Shrieking Shack. Oh, so close! Then she could use the secret passage way to get back to the castle, but it wasn't meant to be.

Something caught her legs and she fell forward, getting a face full of dirt. She turned around so she was laying on her back and looked around, her wand held in front of her. Nobody was in sight, well that's at least what she _thought_.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Shouted someone. Ginny's wand was torn from her hand and was grabbed from the air by a gloved hand. Brown eyes met Black. A laugh sounded and Ginny's eyes widened.

"Why... If it isn't one of the Weasley brats." Smirked Bellatrix Lestrange. She face wasn't hid behind a mask so Ginny could see her face clearly. Two other Death Eaters appeared behind the crazed women. Both wore their masks but she knew who they were.

"Bellatrix, We don't have time to track down every student." Said Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix laughed and rolled her eyes but didn't reply.

"Bella?" Came Avery Nott's voice.

"What does it matter to you two?"

"Because, Bella..." The three Death Eaters weren't paying any attention to Ginny. She slowly got to her feet and turned around, she had barely took two steps before she found she couldn't move. She tried but her legs were stuck to the ground. She heard the Death Eaters jeering.

"Foolish girl! You think you can escape _us_?!" Said Nott. Nott, Bellatrix, and Lucius walked up to her and stood in front of her, staring at her with amusement They thought this was... _funny_? She felt anger boil up inside of her.

"Well, I think we've worn out our welcome." Said Bella. Nott nodded, Lucius hadn't said anything, he was just staring at Ginny.

"Good-Bye, Ginger!" Called Bellatrix. She waved her hand in a wave and smirked. She raised her wand and pointed it at Ginny's chest.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

--

**(A/N): **_Sorry it's not as long as the last one and sorry for not updating it so long:D Hope ya enjoy! _


	3. Ruins of the Land I Call Home

_**Chapter Three **_

_**Ruins of the Land I Call Home**_

--

You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you want to be   
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries before the dawn

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape, you can't escape

You think I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone  
But where will you go 

**Evanescence** - _Where Will You Go_

--

**Author: **Bridgette Carter (BJCarterz)

**Beta: **Jessica, HarryPotterGirll

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter and I will NEVER ever own it! Sad isn't it? But I do own the characters I make and the plot

**Credit for this Chapter: **Credits to my Beta for all she's helped me with and to Kurinoone for all the work she has put into her fanfic "The Darkness Within"! Also, to all the fanfic writers out there, for all the great fanfics they had wrote! Thank you all! Oh, and thanks to Brooke Gibbon (Bestfriend) for giving me the last name for Eden and Jessie and for helping me with Eden's name! and to Evanescence for the song, Where Will You Go! For it is fantastic!

**Inspiration and Dedication: **Inspiration and Dedication to "The Darkness Within" and "A Part of Me" by Kurinoone

**The Fanfic Spotlight:** "Demon in my Soul" by _Japyra_ ( **Summary: **What is a person if they cannot protect the ones they care about? As Harry enters his 6th year of Hogwarts he is faced with starcrossed destiny. Impossible choices and strange people cause view of good and evil to blur as a word rises: Sacrafice.

A/N: Hey guys! I just don't want you to get confused about the whole "2 years ago" and ectra! When I say that, it's usually time away from the present. Like for example; If I wrote "Five years ago" and after that, I put down "3 years in the past" it's talking about from the present to three years back. Not going back from "Five years ago" to "Three years in the past". Do you understand?

_**Previously -**_

_Nott, Bellatrix, and Lucius walked up to her and stood in front of her, staring at her with amusement. They thought this was... funny? She felt anger boil up inside of her. _

_"Well, I think we've worn out our welcome." Said Bella. Nott nodded, Lucius hadn't said anything, he was just staring at Ginny. _

_"Good-Bye, Ginger!" Called Bellatrix. She waved her hand in a wave and smirked. She raised her wand and pointed it at Ginny's chest. _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE, GORE, AND THINGS LIKE THAT! SO BEWARE BEFORE READING THIS! **_

--

Sometimes things are just out of people's control. We can't always stop everything. Have you ever found your life spiraling out of control? Everything is out of your reach, sometimes you wish if you could just stop time or go back and fix what you did wrong to get where you were. It's not so easy is it? No matter how hard you tried to fix everything, it just got _lots_ worse.

This is what one Ginny Weasley thought as the Avada Kedavra spell shot towards her. She shut her eyes and a few tears escaped from her eyelids. Green covered the surrounding buildings in green light. Ginny was then lifted off her feet and blown backwards; everything went dark around her as she crashed to the ground, unmoving.

--

** Present **

Draven and Jessie sat across from each other, at a small, round table. They had big cups of tea sitting in front of them; neither were making eye contact or talking. It was quiet, perfectly quiet.

Draven took the cup and brought it to his lips, forgetting to blow on the hot liquid; he took a sip and nearly dropped the cup, his throat and lips burning. He coughed until his mouth settled then took gulps of air greedily. He was a complete _idiot_. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks. And Jessie had been here, he must have looked like a _fool_.

He heard Jessie set her cup down but he didn't _dare _look at her for fear of seeing the look of her face. "Draven?" She called. The green eyes boy didn't reply, he just looked at his feet. He heard Jessie sigh, but still didn't tear his eyes away from his shoes.

"Draven?" She tried again. "Draven?" He still ignored her, not saying a word he got up and turned, walking away. He opened up the door but before he could leave Jessie called to him.

"Wait, Draven! Please don't leave! Can we please talk?" Draven didn't even turn around, He just stepped through the open doors and his body was engulfed by darkness.

--

** Back to Ginny **

Ginny looked around. What had happened? She had been thrown backwards. Who had saved her? She sat on her knees and looked around. What was _going on_?! But she didn't have time to think about that, the killing curse was heading for the shrieking shack. She ducked her head and dropped back to the ground. The curse hit the old building and...

CRASH! Pieces of wood and glass flew in all directions. Ginny lay with her head ducked for a few minutes, she heard the screams of the Death Eaters but she couldn't look back up, not yet. When she heard nothing more, she looked up. Pieces of wood, and other objects were lying everywhere. The three Death Eaters were gone. The grass was scorched and there were patches on fire.

Ginny sat up and looked around. That's when something caught her eye. A boy, who looked not much older then her, was standing near a crumbled building. He wore evergreen robes and a black mask. There eyes met. Ginny just stared and he stared back. Then, he turned around and disappeared.

--

** Present **

"Jamie?" Called Lily, walking down a never-ending staircase. "Ja-mie?!" She tried again. She was about to give up, she had been looking for about an hour. Where could that girl be hiding? She heard a crash from the floor above, then a scream, then laughter and then there was only silence.

Lily rolled her eyes and ran back up the stairs, she reached another hallway, and it looked exactly the same as the last. She ran down it, searching for the right door. Then she spotted it, it had smoke flowing out from the crack under the door.

Lily rushed forward, grabbed the door handle and threw open the door.

There were three people in the room. Two were identical and had ginger red hair with freckles and brown eyes. The last had the same color hair as the other two but had emerald green eyes instead. Fred and George Weasley were laughing; smoke was filling the room quickly but escaped through the now open door.

Jamie, presumingly, was on the floor, clutching her stomach in laughter, tears were running down her face.

Lily glanced around the room, trying to find the source of the commotion. She saw something in the corner, it was small but she had an idea what it was. She took out her wand. "Accio!" The object flew into her hand. Jamie stopped laughing at the sound of her mother's voice and with her halted the twins.

It was, what looked to be, a muggle firecracker but it looked slightly different. On the sides were purple and blue markings and the rest was red, and it looked bigger then a normal firecracker. And usually when a firecracker is used it is beyond use again but this one looked in perfect condition. Lily looked at the trio with raised eyebrows.

Fred or was it George? cracked a grin. "It's called a Wizard Feu Kinaput. In other words..."

"It's a Wizard Fire Cracker." Finished Jamie, smiling. Fred sent her an offended look as she interrupted him, but Jamie ignored him.

Lily shook her head and smiled. Jamie was _so_ much like her father but she looked like her. It didn't suit her. Jamie smiled innocently up at her mother. "Sorry, Mother. We _won't _make any more noise. Promise!" Oh, God. She was _definitely _like her father.

And with that, Lily was thrown from the room. How could _three children_,_ three_, overpower her?! She walked down the stairs again, shaking her head. "Crazy teenagers..."

--

Ginny sat in a dark room, surrounded by books; her eyes were squinting and were staring at the small writing of the book she was trying to read. The only light was a short and fat candle floating not far from Ginny. Her wand was on a small end table beside her on top of a pile of books, the table looked like it was straining from the weight of all the books. There was possibly 10 to 15 books all stacked onto of each other.

Ginny's usually kept hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her robes were wrinkled.

She looked as if she hadn't eaten or slept for a LONG time.

Just then, the door opened and a girl with bushy hair and brown eyes peered in. Ginny looked up and flinched as the light reached her eyes. She raised her hand to shield her eyes. She only removed her hand when the door shut. She gave a sigh and looked at her friend.

"Hermione... What do you want?" Hermione was still dressed in her nightgown and she looked tired.

"What are you doing Ginny? It's well past midnight" Ginny didn't answer; she just bowed her head and continued reading. She hadn't gotten two sentences in when the book was torn from her hand. "He-y!" Shouted Ginny, jumping to her feet. She knocked over a pile of books in the process.

Hermione shut the book and slammed it on the table. "Ginny! I want to help you find him to, but not sleeping or eating isn't the answer!" Hermione whispered, her face etched with worry. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Ginny scoffed and glared at her friend. "Of course not! I just... I NEED to find him!" Hissed the red-head. Hermione shook her head. "I promise I will help you! But what you're doing... Ginny, it's not healthy."

Ginny felt guilt swell up inside her chest, she must have made all her friends worry. Chocolate brown eyes met hazel ones. Ginny gave Hermione a smile.

"You...you're right... I'm sorry." Hermione seemed surprised but quickly got over it. She grinned and hugged her friend. "It's alright, let's go to bed." With that, the duo left the room.

--

"No, no... Please... stop! FORGIVE ME!" A figure lay in an oversized bed, blankets covered the body. Whoever it was, was twisting back and forth. "NO! PLEASE! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

"EDEN!" Shouted someone. Violet eyes snapped open and glanced around. They met green eyes.

"D...draven?" Stuttered Eden. She shot up in her bed and looked around, she was drenched in sweat. "What... who?" Brown hair framed her face. She was scared, REALLY scared. What had happened?

"Eden? What happened?" Whispered Draven. Eden didn't meet his eyes. "It was nothing... Just a nightmare. Sorry for waking you..." Eden lay back in back and covered herself with the covers. "Eden... I..." Draven began. "Go away... Please"

Draven gave a sigh, got to his feet, and walked out of the room.

--

** Two Weeks Later **

"Ma-master Dr-draven..." Greens eyes took in the cowering figure of a man, Draven smirked. "What is it?"

"Your father has requested your as-assistance..." The man stuttered. Draven rolled his eyes. What could Voldemort want? Draven dismissed the death eater, grabbed his wand, changed his robes, and put on his mask.

He pushed open the doors and rushed over to his father, who was sitting in his throne, death eaters surrounded him. He looked up when Draven entered, and they looked at each other for a few seconds before Voldemort broke eye contact and addressed his servants. "You may leave now..."

Soon, it was just Voldemort and Draven left in the room. "You called for me father?" Voldemort nodded and stood up. "I am sending you on a mission... One of my horcruxes is in jeopardy, I need you to go and retrieve it." Draven nodded his head. "Sure thing... Which one?" Voldemort raised his wand and the image of a ring was shown to him. Harry frowned, the gaunt ring. He had heard about it. "Okay... I'll go now." Voldemort nodded. As he turned to leave, Voldemort stopped him.

"Oh... and Draven" Draven turned around. "Take Jessie with you..." He frowned, but turned around and left to find his red headed friend.

--

"Draven... Are you SURE about this?" Asked Jessie, she was clinging to Harry arm, and was making it hard for him to move. "Jessie... Please let go..." Jessie looked at him and let ago, a blush creeping up her cheek. "Sorry..." Draven gave his friend a grin. "It's alright."

They were walking down a long, rocky rode. Both wore muggle clothes but had there masks covering there faces.

Today, Draven was wearing a pair of fades blue jeans and a long, black sweater. Jessie wore baggy, black pants with a red sleeveless tank top.

Jessie was cowering near Draven, he could tell she was afraid, he was too. After all… who knew what awaited them when they got to their designation.

Maybe more aurors or dementors? Possibly that mutt Sirius Black or maybe, if he was lucky, it would be the head auror himself… James f_reaking_ Potter! Or perhaps the light sides leader, Albus Dumbledore. Their _beckon of hope_. Harry gave a small snort. They're all fools.

Sirius Black would_ pay _for trying to kill Narcissa, he would pay dearly. He had tricked Narcissa, his own cousin, into a trap and had nearly killed her… and for what? Some petty revenge or maybe that's how he saw to save her, to release her from the dark side, to _save her soul_.

Potter would die a slow and painful death; He had thwarted their plans long enough. He would have to die, he had to, Draven would _not _let him live. Voldemort had ordered a death on sight if you ever came across Potter. He _really_ wanted the auror dead, Draven _knew _it just wasn't cause of how many times they had been caught and stopped, and their comrades captured. There was something else, but he rather valued his live and didn't _dare_ to ask Voldemort.

Then there was Albus Dumbledore, He was such a fool, preaching to the public about _hope_, and _faith_, and how it _will all work through_ in the end. He was just wasting his breathe, soon the public would turn against him, they always did. Why did Dumbledore waste his time on them? They were unreliable, at _one wrong_ move, his reputation would be ruined. Draven saw what they wrote about the old man in the newspapers. _Why_? That's all Draven could ask himself after reading the articles. _Why_ did he still protect the public after all they put him through? Draven guessed he'd never get it, and frankly, he didn't care enough to. It was Dumbledore's fault anyways. Maybe he really _was_ getting senile.

Draven sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why had Voldemort only sent him and Jessie? Wouldn't it be better if they were a few more death eaters for backup? Like, two teenagers couldn't do much damage. Draven had a feeling Voldemort was hiding information from him and if he ever survived this ordeal, he would confront his father and _demand_ for him to tell him _everything_. The dark lord would probably somehow manage to slip away without giving his son an answer. Voldemort was incredibly smart and sneaky. He _always _managed to get away without answering Draven's questions or things like that, but this time… He would get an answer. He didn't care if he got cursed, he _needed _to know! He didn't like being kept in the dark, he knew his father was keeping _plenty _of information from him and he needed to find _everything_ out soon because, it might be important and he couldn't stand not knowing, he _needed _to know and he needed to know soon.

"Draven!" Hissed Jessie. "DRAVEN!" She spoke a little louder but not by much. Draven blinked his eyes, Jessie was staring at him, she had been shaking him for a few minutes but he had sunk too deep in thought to have noticed. When she called to him, he was broke out of his daze. He frowned and blinked his eyes repeatedly, everything had gone out of focus for a few seconds but now he could see perfectly.

They were standing in front of a tall and thick wooden fence, Pieces of wood were falling off and it was painted a horrible marsh green color, also, on most of the fence there was the unmistakably red of…

"Blood! Draven! It's blood!" Whispered Jessie grabbing his arm once more. Draven rolled his eyes and gave a smirk down at his friend. She_ really _needed to get out more. But she was right, it was indeed blood. All along the wood there were blood smears and splatters. Draven scrunched up his nose in disgust, lifted a hand and opened the gates.

A long, and shuddering shriek of protest sounded from the fence, it wasn't really surprising. It probably hadn't been opened for _years_!

Draven wanted to turn around now and get away from this place, it was truly horrifying. There were corpses lying everywhere, all were rotting or were just a pile of black muck and decaying flesh and bone. The smell was overwhelming; it could make anyone sick to their stomach.

Some of the corpses were hung from trees or pinned to the walls of a large house. The house's walls were a sickening purple and the roof was pea green. A door, or what Draven guessed what a door, was a faded blue. It looked to be made out of metal and it was rusting in places, large scratches ran down the surface of it, it looked as if an ambush had happened, monsters against muggles and wizards. Also, where the door knob should be, in its place was a gaping hole, someone must have ripped out the door handle. There was barely any grass covering the ground, all of it seemed to have been lit on fire. Most of the grass was just black ashes, there were only 1 or 2 patches of grass left and that wasn't much. The usually green grass was now black and brown.

Draven shut his eyes, willing the image to go away… but it wouldn't. It was imprinted in his mind. He heard Jessie shiver. He looked over to his friend and saw her eyes wide in fear; all color was drained from her face. Before Draven could so much as look at what she was looking at, someone or some_thing_, grab him from behind. The raven haired teenage spun around and gave a short intake of breath…

Draven looked at the… the _thing_ that was holding onto his wrist. It had a vice like grip and its flesh was as cold as ice. Draven stared at the creature, and the creature stared back or at least that's what Draven thought it was doing.

The monster had no eyes and no ears. Where the eyes and ears should have been, they were just huge holes and if you looked inside… well let's just say, you'd see the whole human body. The creatures' skin was falling off and you could see its bones sticking out at parts. It smelled of rotting bodies and graveyard soil. Also, the beast's lips were torn off and were hanging on by a small strip of flesh by the corner of its mouth. There was no doubt about it. The way it walked, the way it smelt and the way it looked. Yes, there was no doubting it now. As he looked around, he saw more of its kind, all looked dead and now he was sure of it… They were surrounded by a small army of zombies.

"DRAVEN!" Shouted Jessie, her lip was bleeding; it looked as if she got into a fight with one of their greeting party. Draven and Jessie whipped out there wands and stood back to back, ready and waiting… waiting for them to take the first move.

And they did…

The first unfortunate zombie who stumbled forward was shot in the head with a r_educto _curse; its head was cut off from its body and went flying feet away. The zombies' body crumbled to the ground.

Two more wobbled forward. "_Diffindo_!" Cursed Draven, making a slashing movement in the hair, a string of glowing purple wire it looked like, shot out of his wand, wrapped around the zombies' neck. The spell cut through the Zombies flesh and bone, severing the neck correctly.

Jessie grabbed something from her belt; it was, presumingly, a boomerang. She pulled her arm back and threw her weapon. It went through one zombie's neck to another and another; three heads hit the ground with a _thunk_, their bodies landing beside their heads.

"_Expelliarmus_! **_Flagrate_****_Incendio_****!" A jet of yellow light hit a zombie in the forehead. A line of fire appeared and flung itself in-between the eyes of another unfortunate zombie. A jet of flames appeared and hit three zombies at once, all of them bursting into flames. **

**_"Locomotor Mortis_****_Petrificus Totalus_****!" One zombie went crashing to the floor as its legs snapped together. Jessie looked at the zombie's companion and watched as her spelt hit it full in the face and it fell backwards, completely frozen. **

**When Draven was turning to ambush more zombies, something grabbed his shoulder and he was thrown into the air. He went soaring through the air and went crashed into the fence. He gave a groan of pain, he looked around… What had thrown him? **

**"My, my, my… What have you done? Killing my servants?! How ****_dare_**** you?!" Spoke someone. There voice was definitely male but it was gentle and soothing. Draven looked around, that's when he saw who the voice belonged to. **

**A man stood among the corpses of zombies, looking down at them with disgust. Draven's eyes widened as the man looked up and his eyes met his.**

The man looked like he was in his middle 30's but Draven knew he was MUCH older. He had waist long, pure white hair and his eyes were silver with no pupil. His skin was snow white and he was tall. He wore robes of white and pale blue. He was an image… truly.

Draven jumped to his feet and pointed his wand at the man. "Who are you?" He hissed, his eyes narrowing. The man smirked and in a blink of an eye he disappeared. Draven, startled, took a step backwards, lowering his wand. When he stepped back, he hit something, and it _wasn't_ the fence.

Slowly he turned around and let out an ear splitting scream.

"Draven!" Screamed somebody, then all was silent.

--

(A/N) Hey, ya'll! Sorry it took awhile to update I sorta ended up with writers block Well hope ya enjoy:D Oh, and sorry for the length. Just HAD to end it this way:D Haha!


	4. I Can't Die Not Yet

**Chapter Four**

**I Can't Die… Not Yet**

--

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

**Evanescence** – _Even in Death_

--

**Author: **Bridgette Carter (BJCarterz)

**Beta: **Jessica, HarryPotterGirll

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter and I never WILL own it! Sad isn't it? but I do own the characters I make and the plot for this fanfic:D

_**The Darkness Within was inspired by  
Project Dark Overlord's 'A Shattered Prophecy' and this is inspired by the Darkness Within! Come on people! If you wanna give people credit, give Project Dark Overlord some and Kurinoone! Though… I still don't mind having some. Hehe. :P**_

**Credit for this Chapter:** To the band, Evanescence, for the song - _Even in Death. _

- Thanks to J.K. Rowling for creating the Harry Potter universe! Which we all know and love!

- Thanks to Kurinoone for the work she put in on the darkness within! And to Project Dark Overlord for inspiring Kurinoone to write "The Darkness Within":D

- Thanks to Rick, Kizzy, and Luke for being so supportive and for being there for me

- Thanks to Jessica for being a great friend and my EDITOR:D Thanks, Darling! Huggies

- And thanks Teddy for being such a GOOD friend! You can rock and you can roll, Honey!

**Inspiration and Dedication: **Inspiration and Dedication to "The Darkness Within" and "A Part of Me" by Kurinoone

**The Fanfic Spotlight: **"Recnac Transfaerso" by Celebony.

( Harry gets cancer in result from saving a Muggle's life, but will this become just the thing to save the Wizarding world? (Warning: Child abuse) HG, RH. No OotP spoilers! Quidditch, a ball, dueling, Snape and other fun stuff! Complete

**Author Spotlight: **

CONGRATULATIONS to…

**Anna Tramell **( fanfics rock! She has written 58 fanfics. Check her out in the link above. THANKS!

_(A/N) Hey, everybody! This is me again Hehe, lol. Hope ya all enjoyed the last chapter:P Haha! Here's the fourth. Hope ya all enjoy! _

--

_**Previously: **_

_Draven jumped to his feet and pointed his wand at the man. "Who are you?" He hissed, his eyes narrowing. The man smirked and in a blink of an eye he disappeared. Draven, startled, took a step backwards, lowering his wand. When he stepped back, he hit something, and it wasn't the fence. _

_Slowly he turned around and let out an ear splitting scream._

_"Draven!" Screamed somebody, then all was silent. _

--

"Draven! No! DRAVEN!" Cried Jessie, fighting as hard as she could against the zombies blocking her way. She was scared pretty bad and she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Draven, however, didn't hear his friend calling to him. His hands grabbed the handle of a sword. A sword that was jabbed in his abdomen. Blood was staining his fingers and the red liquid seeped from his wound, her eyes were filled with pain but he didn't _dare _show any of it.

His eyes were looking into silver ones. Draven needed to know… who _was _this man? Even in his agony he opened his mouth and spoke what had been bugging him since he first set eyes on the strange man.

"W-who are y…you?" He spoke quietly. The man laughed. Draven frowned. The strange man grabbed Draven by the front of his robes and brought him close to him. He then leaned down and whispered something into his ear.

"I will be your demise… all the pain you suffer; everything will be by my hands… You are mine… Death wants you, Draven Riddle. Run like hell it's self is after you, Riddle, and just _maybe_, you'll survive. I am hell itself, little boy, and as for my name... Hades Azaril… Do try to remember it." Draven was beginning to feel weak, Hades laughed. Just then, all was silent. Draven crashed to his knees and then fell forward, his hand of the sword still piercing his stomach.

"DRAVEN! DRAVEN!" All seemed to be a blur. "Drave-"The screams were cut off; Draven looked up and saw Jessie struggling with the man… Hades.

He was laughing, amusement etched across his face. He flicked his hand and Jessie crashed to the ground. Draven's and Jessie's eyes met, her eyes were watering and she gave him a short smile before she was dragged to her feet by her hair. She gave a grimace of pain and looked into blue eyes.

Hades smirked and looked at Draven. He winked and laughed. He was INSANE! What the hell?! Thought Draven, he glared at the man.

"Say goodbye to your little girlfriend, Riddle!" Hades laughed harder now and he and Jessie disappeared.

Draven's vision faded and he slipped into unconsciousness.

--

"Let me go!"

"Shush!"

"Let-Me-GO!" Jessie slammed her foot into Hades shoe. He just looked at her and smiled. The red haired woman shivered. It was PRETTY scary.

"Nice try, Girl. But I am NOT as weak as to give into pain. It's a mortal weakness" Jessie's violet eyes narrowed and her lips formed a frown.

"You're a coward! Attacking Draven, kidnapping me. How LOW can you get?!" SLAP! Jessie was flung into the wall. Her cheek hurt. Had… he just SLAPPED her?

Someone grabbed the top of her head and she was forced to look into emotionless eyes. She wanted to shut her eyes, but couldn't. Hades just smiled at her. God, He WAS COMPLETELY crazy! Like… Wow…

"Don't…" He whispered and with that said, Hades started walking, he grabbed Jessie's arm and dragged her down the hall.

--

"M-mast-master…"

"What is it?" Red eyes met dark brown.

"It seems… that the mission you sent Draven on… It was a trap."

Silence.

"A trap?" The death eater nodded his head.

"Who caught him?"

"We're not sure…"

"_Crucio_!"

"Find out whom!" Hissed Voldemort, glared at his servant. The man got up shaking to his feet and bowed.

"Ye-yes master"

--

Draven sat up quickly, giving a gasp of pain. A hand clutched his stomach while he looked around. WHERE was HE?!

He could barely see, his vision was horrible. What had happened? Where was Jessie?

He was in a room with bash colored walls and beds with white sheets all around him. There was NOTHING or NOBODY in the room except for him and a couple or tables. There were no windows of ANY kind.

Draven hadn't noticed now, but he couldn't move his legs. He looked down. He LOOKED alright but SOMETHING was wrong. When he went to touch his legs, a shock ran through his body, making him jerk violently.

He stayed still for a few minutes, his eyes wide. What the-? He gulped air down greedily, his eyes were squinted shut. He noticed now that he was STILL wearing his mask. He smirked to himself, ignoring his pain. Glad he had put on the sticking charm before he left, or other wise… He shuddered. Who'd KNOW what would happen? It gave him goose bumps just thinking about it.

He was torn out of his thoughts as a door appeared; it was wood and was stained light green. He frowned. Then the door opened, revealing…

"Oh CRAP!"

--

Eden stormed into Voldemort's throne room, raging. WHERE the HECK was Jessie?! She thundered her way up to Voldemort; he hadn't even noticed her yet… Oh, god. She wished she could hurt him… The ignorant bas-

"EDEN! What do you want?" Exclaimed Voldemort. She rolled her eyes. "Where-is-Jessie?" She said through clenched teeth.

Voldemort frowned. "I don't know what you're talk-"

"Don't…" She held up a hand, she saw the face Voldemort and nearly laughed, she didn't want to endure his wrath, but she NEEDED to know.

"Where is Jessie?" Silence… An agonizing cry then all was still.

--

Draven met piercing blue eyes and hazel brown ones. Crap… was all Draven could think. This was WORSE then that man… Hades.

James Potter glared at him while Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon glasses. Draven frowned and turned away. He was in NO mood to deal with them.

There was silence… Suddenly, it was cut off as the doors burst open and a woman came storming in.

She had short, curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She looked kind, but Draven didn't know… He felt like she was familiar.

The woman ran over to him and pushed him back into his pillows, he growled angrily but she ignored him and began running her wand up and down his body.

Draven sat in silence while she checked him over, silently fuming. What did they want? Why wouldn't they just leave him ALONE?!

When she was finished, Draven glared at her. "Are we finished?" She nodded. "You seem to be-"

"GOOD!" He rudely interrupted and started to get to his feet. "Now if you don't mind I'll just be go-"He paused in mid-sentence as he stood up. His mouth opened and he let out a piercing scream, his hand clutching his stomach, his clothes were soon drenched in blood.

The last thing he remember were soft, but firm arms catching him before he blacked out.

--

Draco sat reading contently in a green plush chair, his book propped in his lap, and his eyes hid by reading glasses that were on the end of his nose. He seemed to be engrossed in the book and didn't even notice the door to the study opening.

He jumped in shock and surprise when a cold hand grabbed his shoulder. Draco stiffened, every muscle was tensed. He didn't DARE move, incase…

"DRACO!" Oh god… He sounded like his… like his… oh, CRAP!

He turned around slowly and looked into the grey eyes of his father. He smiled nervously and shifted his eyes.

"Uh… uh… Y-yes father?"

"I've got something to tell you…" Draco's eyes widened. "What is it?!"

--

Eden lay on her bed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. No… it CAN'T have happened. NO! She WOULDN'T believe it! NO WAY! NEVER!

Eden rolled over and now lay on her stomach and buried her face into her pillows. She felt the tears coming but she couldn't cry… no… no… but as she thought that, she burst out in tears.

She felt like a baby. Why was she crying? Was it for Jessie or for herself? She couldn't be left alone now. No, not again, no! She was left alone for _years_! She couldn't handle that anymore, she would crack.

She was just getting hold of herself when she heard her door opened. She stiffened and stayed as stiff as a board as she heard someone approach her. A hand was reaching for her.

"Eden?" Violet eyes widened and Eden jumped to her feet, jumping at the stranger. "Draco! Draco! Did you hear?" Big, fat tears fell from her eyes and she began bawling. "Jessie! Draven! I need them! I WANT THEM BACK HERE!" More crying, more tears. Draco was running a hand soothingly down her back. "It's alright… Its al-"

"No! No it's not! How can you say that!" She broke off from Draven. Grey eyes studied her sadly.

"Eden…"

"NO! I can't loose them Draco! I can't! She's my older sister and he's like my brother! I _can't _loose them! Not now! Not after… everything…" She broke out in tears again and Draco walked forwards and eloped her in a hug, planting a soft kiss on her head. "I promise you… _everything _will be okay."

But he couldn't make any such promise, he had no right. How could he promise if he wasn't sure of it himself? These are the thoughts that ran through Draco Malfoy's head as he held Eden to his chest. But no matter what, he would protect Eden. He knew Draven and Jessie would want that. She was like his family, he would protect her. Even if it meant that he got killed in the end. He would protect her and that was the vow he would keep.

--

Jessie got shivering to her feet. Her face was swelled like a purple grape. Her hair was uneven on one side and was covered in blood, it looked as it someone had tried to slice off her ear or something but it was done unsuccessfully. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Her face was covered is soot and ash and when you looked at her robes they had burn marks, scorches, and holes all over. It was almost as if someone had lit her on fire. Her face and arms and legs had the same kind of burns as her robes. She was just down-right horrifying.

She limped towards the only light source in her prison. It was a small, barred window that was in the shape of the arch. Jessie had learned that her prison had MANY spells protecting it. Like, let's say… When she touched the bars on the window, she would jump away, cradling her hand to her chest. If was like something had burned her and if you attempted a second time (which Jessie, as bold or as foolish as she was DID try) you would be thrown across the room, having been knocked down by a bolt of lightning. It was amazing it didn't kill her but she was still pretty bruised from that encounter.

Jessie fell forwards as she tripped over her feet, she watched the world slip from under her and she fell face first onto the cold cement. She gave a pained scream, having smashed her shoulder into the wall and slamming her knee at the floor.

She lay on her front, curled into a ball, tears streaming down her face. She moved her head a small inch and looked at the light coming from the window and before she blacked out from the pain, she whispered one name. "Draven…"

--

A boy with curly dark red hair and dark green eyes, sat in a wooden chair; he was sitting straight and looked serious. The boy looked to be about 11. He looked quite wise and old, like he had seen a lot. But his eyes told differently. They shone with a childish gleam.

He was no child, yet he was. He seemed to act like an adult, but there was always that younger side but he tried not to show it. If fact, he despised it.

This child's name is and will always be Summers Jen Potter. His mother and father were Lily and James Potter. He has about 4 siblings. He was 11 and HATED the fact he was so young.

Let's say… He wasn't mature for his age. He thought he was an adult, funny eh? Not really… He never acted like a child, he acted boring, always studying, and he was beginning Hogwarts this year! He had been studying for 3 years before, he had been 8 then… Still innocent.

Summers smiled… He would show everyone he was grown up and that he was smart! Everyone thought he was just a player, they thought his ideas were idiotic, he couldn't stand it. He would show them! He would show them all.

--

A giggle, it was small and faint, but you could still hear it. This giggle came from the mouth of a girl, a girl who looked about 5 or younger. She had short, raven black hair and hazel eyes and freckles.

She was lying on a bed, which was too big for her, and was just lying there. Not moving or making a sound. She was smiling, and holding a photograph in her hands. She moved her hand and it moved into the light of the only window in the room.

The picture was the girl and what was presumingly here family. There was 6 of them, all were smiling and waving. It was her most prized possession. She kept on smiling, she remembered the day. Everyone was so happy then. The smile disappeared off of her face.

But not now… No one was happy anymore.

"MILEY! SUPPER!" Miley jumped off her bed and rolled her eyes, she was tall for a five year old but she didn't mind. She put the picture in her drawer, and left the room.

--

Draven felt weak and tired, his eyes were glued shut and his body refused to move. What happened? He couldn't remember… All he remembered were twinkling blue eyes. Blue eyes… DUMBLEDORE! He bolted up in his bed and gave a gasp of pain, but didn't stop. He got out of the bed and looked around.

He was alone, there was nobody in sight... nobody... Just as he went to sit down again, he heard hissing. What-?

"_Young master_..."

"NAGINI!" Draven turned around and came face to face with Nagini. He smiled broadly. "Nagini! It's good to see..." His smile disappeared and he looked around, checking again if anyone was around, then he turned back to Nagini."Uhmmm... What _are_ you doing here?" He said nervously.

Nagini hissed angrily. "_To rescue you, my dear child_." (To tell ya, italics are parselmouth.) Draven bit his leg and cast another glance around the room. "But what if someone _sees _you?" The serpent didn't say anything. Nagini slithered further to Draven. When she was right in front of him, she bent down. As soon as her head touched his arm, he felt a jerk behind his navel and everything disappeared in a whirlwind of color.

--

Draven's feet slammed into the ground and he went crashing forward. He bit his lip as his wound started pulsing, sending pulses of pain through his body, but he ignored it. He got shakingly to his feet and looked around. But before he could move, he heard someone scream his name and he was knocked back to the ground. "DRAVEN!" He looked to see who had tackled him. He frowned. "Eden... give off of Draven. You're going to suffocate him." Draven looked up to see who had talked. Eden got off of him and took a few steps back, she held out a hand, her cheeks were turning red from embarrassment. "Sorry..." She muttered under her breathe. Draven smiled and took her outstretched hand.

She lifted him to his feet, with much difficulty for she was smaller then him. Draven looked at Draco and a smiled spread across his feet. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him into a hug.

When they let go, Draven looked around, expecting to see Jamie. He thought the death eaters would have somehow rescued her now. He looked at Draco questioningly. but Draco wasn't meeting his eyes. "Where's Jessie?" Just then, Eden burst into tears and ran from the room.

--

(A/N) Yyyyya… lol, SHORT chap. But oh well. : )


End file.
